The present invention relates to food processing equipment and particularly to that type of machine used for removing the husk or exterior of an article of produce.
For several years prior art machines of the above type of which we are aware have commonly utilized cooperating pairs of interengaging elongate rolls for husk removal. Each pair is laterally spaced or isolated from adjacent pairs. The rolls of each pair rotate in opposite directions so that the rolls act in concert to frictionally grip the produce exterior in their bite and pull same from the article. Each pair of cooperating rolls is usually associated with elongate panels arranged in interposed, parallel relationship with the pairs of rolls. The panels on the machine oscillate to promote an uninterrupted flow of produce articles along the rolls and to assure full exposure of the articles to roll action. The panels also serve to confine the produce in place on the rolls the latter being somewhat inclined to promote article passage therealong and ultimate offloading to a conveyor or the like.
The output of such machines is restricted by the relatively narrow pathway along each pair of cooperating rolls. On those machines used for husking ears of corn, care must be exercised to not overload a pair of rolls, otherwise an unacceptable percentage of ears will traverse the rolls without being husked. Further, the narrow pathway or line of travel defined by a subjacent pair of husking rolls and adjacent panels renders same susceptible to jamming by a single ear of corn since a single ear of corn blocks a relatively large portion of the pathway. The rate at which produce is deposited onto a pair of rolls must accordingly be carefully monitored as well as the operation of the machine itself.
Improvements have been made to corn husking machines such as the improved corn husking disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,036, issued Aug. 19, 1975, owned by the present inventors. Roll operation in the therein disclosed corn husking machine was substantially improved by the disposition of shaker table chutes so as to discharge ears of corn upon the uppermost roll of each spaced apart pair of rolls. Further, the subject machine of the above patent disclosed the concept of utilizing a flexible pad member subjacent the end of an ear delivery chute to modify presentation of the article to the rolls to minimize damage to the produce. Use of more than two rolls acting in concert is complicated by the fact that bearings form same are confined within a small area rendering bearing installation, adjustment and replacement difficult at best.